Message of Regret
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sekuel 'Servant of Evil'.  "Kalau kau tak ada, aku tak tahu harus meminta pada siapa?"  "Kalau saya tak ada, memintalah pada laut," jawab Jack.


**Message of Regret**

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Sekuel of 'Servant of Evil'

Written By Hatsune juLie Michaelis

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Message of Regret © Vocaloid / Kagamine Rin

Warning : AU, OOC, GJ. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Seorang gadis bertudung berjalan tanpa semangat. Beberapa kali tubuhnya yang kecil menabrak bahu pejalan kaki lainnya, membuatnya dicaci dan dimaki setiap kalinya, karena jubahnya yang kotor menodai baju indah mereka. Tapi, gadis itu tak peduli, mengacuhkan mereka tanpa kata-kata, memandang pun tidak, pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan. Di tangan gadis itu, tergenggam erat sebuah botol kaca.

"Jack,..." batinnya.

BRUK

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menabrak seseorang, seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang pandangan matanya sanggup membekukan udara, dan gadis itu jadi menggigil ketika mengenali pria itu, Glen Baskerville, kerabat putri Charlotte, pemimpin penyerangan terhadapnya malam itu, orang yang membuat Jack mati.

"Tidak!" sebuah suara keras membantah dari batinnya. "Kaulah yang membunuh Jack, Alyss. KAU!"

Tapi, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan batinnya, sebelum pria itu mengenalinya, dia berlari, berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

M.o.R

Di sebuah pelabuhan tua yang terpencil dan tak pernah di datangi seorang pun di pinggiran kota, seorang gadis berdiri sendirian, gadis bertudung itu, Alyss. Rambut peraknya berkibar tertiup angin laut, jubah kotor dan kusamnya dia tanggalkan, menunjukkan pada dunia identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Alyss, Daughter of Evil.

Alyss menangis, terisak. Dalam genggaman tangannya yang kecil terdapat sebuah botol kaca. Suara debur ombak pun mengiringi isak tangis-nya, sementara pikiran-nya terpatri dalam kenangan yang abadi.

.

"Tuan putri, anda sudah harus kembali ke istana," ucap Jack.

Di kala itu adalah 8 tahun yang lalu, saat ulang tahun-nya yang kelima belas. Dia dan Jack pergi berpiknik di pantai, merayakannya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Jack, orang yang tak pernah mau peduli akan pandangan orang terhadap dirinya yang bekerja sebagai pelayan seorang putri yang kejam dan jahat. Menemani Alyss dalam suka dan duka, walaupun artinya akan dimaki oleh gadis itu sendiri maupun orang-orang yang membenci gadis itu.

"Jack, aku senang sekali hari ini," aku Alyss sambil menatap lingkaran orange matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam.

"Ya, bagi saya juga begitu," kata Jack.

"Dan ini semua berkatmu," kata Alyss. "Terima kasih."

Jack tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bukan karena saya. Ini semua berkat Tuan Putri sendiri," katanya.

"Jangan merendah," perintah Alyss. "Kau selama ini selalu, dan selalu menuruti setiap kemauanku yang egois, dan aku selalu saja hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Tuan Putri. Anda tahu, lebih dari siapapun, bahwa saya menyayangi anda, tulus dari lubuk hati yang terdalam."

Rona merah menjalari pipi Alyss.

"Jack, Jack, andai kau tak ada, aku tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa," kata Alyss. "Andai kau tak ada, aku tak tahu lagi harus meminta pada siapa."

"Laut."

"Eh?"

"Kalau suatu hari aku tak ada, anda bisa meminta pada laut."

Alyss tersenyum. "Tapi aku berharap kau selalu ada untukku, karena jika ada kau, aku tak butuh yang lain lagi."

"Dan saya akan mengabdikan diri saya pada Tuan Putri, tak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadap Tuan putri, karena saya,... menyayangi Tuan Putri."

.

Malam telah turun, mewarnai angkasa dengan warna gelap bertabur bintang, menyeret Alyss kembali dari penjelajahan masa lalu. Dan Alyss masih berdiri di pelabuhan kecil itu, tetap dengan menggenggam erat sebuah botol kaca. Tapi, airmatanya sudah kering, tekadnya sudah bulat.

Alyss mendongak, menatap langit. Dan ketika menatap langit itu, untuk pertama kalinya Alyss memikirkan sebab-akibat perbuatannya.

Alyss tak ingin kehilangan Jack, sekarang dan selamanya.

Dia menyuruh Jack membunuh putri Charlotte, wanita yang dicintai Jack.

Pria itu mati karena melindunginya, menjadi jahat karenanya, dan Alyss sendiri adalah putri jahat yang seharusnya sudah digantung mati.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak mati.

Jack menggantikannya, menerima amarah setiap warga, mati demi dirinya.

Jack, Jack, Jack, hanya nama itu yang kini berputar dalam benak Alyss bersama dengan segenap perasaan bersalah dan rindu.

M.o.R

Matahari telah terbit, menyinari awan-awan putih dengan cahaya keemasan, menerangi langit hingga warna birunya tampak.

Masyarakat beraktivitas seperti hari-hari biasa, walaupun baru 2 hari yang lalu alun-alun kota digunakan sebagai tempat eksekusi hukuman mati.

Sementara itu, di pelabuhan tua yang terpencil, hanya ada suara camar yang memekik dan ombak yang menghantam karang. Sebuah jubah kusam teronggok di atas pasir pantai, dan sebuah botol kaca terapung-apung di atas lautan luas, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang menuju balik garis horison.

Tertulis di atas selembar kertas di dalam botol tersebut :

_Dunia tak lagi sama setelah kepergianmu, setidaknya duniaku._

_Aku merindukanmu dengan segenap jiwa raga ku._

_Merindukan suara yang bagaikan simfoni keindahan,_

_Merindukan senyum yang bagaikan janji kebahagiaan,_

_Merindukan pandangan yang menunjukkan loyalitas,_

_Merindukan kasih sayang yang semoga abadi selamanya._

_Wahai orang yang paling berharga milikku, orang yang kucintai, kukirimkan pesan berisi penyesalan, airmata, dan harapanku._

_Andai kita dapat terlahir kembali,..._.

O W A R I

Author's Note :

Sebuah sekuel dari 'Servant of Evil'

Sebuah fic pendek yang pasti tidak memuaskan pembaca.

Dan bagi yang mau protes dsb, ayo berikan REVIEW-nya!

And, thanks to:

Yang telah bersedia me-REVIEW Servant of Evil.


End file.
